


Naked Marco Polo

by DinoDina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: Owen walks into work to find something wrong. Well, not wrong. Just different. This leads him to discover what Jack and Ianto do in their free time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 11-22-14. Cross-posted on ffn.

Owen didn't know what to expect when he walked into work that day, but it certainly wasn't this.

The Hub was a mess, with papers and stationary littering the ground, and Myfanwy sitting on the destroyed sofa squawking loudly. There was no activity in Jack's office or, thank fuck, his own work area.

A more paranoid man—not that Owen _wasn't_ paranoid—would have drawn his gun or called his boss, but Owen knew what was going on. And if he wasn't 100% sure yet, he was getting there.

Owen was a curious person. He cursed this quality in both himself and others, but he had never been able to help it. Now, though, as he walked to the lower levels (which were huge—no, really—rooms filled with boxes), the only place left for Jack and Ianto to be, Owen felt a deep sense of foreboding.

For once, he was correct.

Upon entering one of the giant rooms, he found Ianto wandering around behind some boxes. Only the top of his head was visible. Once the young man turned around, Owen noticed that he was blindfolded with the black, red-pinstriped tie Jack had given to him the day before.

"Jack!" he shouted.

"Ianto!" came the answer from the other side of the room.

Ianto carefully walked around the boxes and cabinets with his arms outstretched.

"You're naked!" Owen blurted out from the door.

As Jack popped out from where he was hiding on the other side of the room, laughing madly, Ianto hurried to cover his manhood so Owen could open his eyes (he had shut them when he saw Ianto Jr.).

"Care to join us, Owen?" Jack inquired innocently.

"Would I care—no!" Owen cried, outraged, opening his eyes.

"It _would_ be fun with more people," Ianto added thoughtfully.

Still blindfolded, Ianto had moved back and everything but his head was hidden from Owen.

"Dammit, Tea-Boy, you've been corrupted," Owen muttered darkly.

"Who says it's my fault?" Jack cried, huffing.

"He was innocent until you came along," Owen argued, ignoring the fact that he didn't know Ianto before that.

Even under the blindfolded, one could see Ianto's eyebrow rise. Jack smirked.

"Fine!" Owen grudgingly agreed. "Go play another one of your twisted games.

Amidst chuckles, Owen marched back upstairs.

"Another childhood game defiled," he grumbled. "Tag, hide and seek, twister, scrabble, now Marco Polo. What next?"

Myfanwy screeched, as if in agreement.

A series of thumps came from the stairs, followed by Jack and Ianto themselves, naked as the days of their birth and laughing like maniacs (or lovesick teenagers). Myfanwy (bloody pterodactyl) screeched louder and flew up to her aerie.

As the thumps and moans continued carrying down from Jack's office, Owen groaned and collected his things. He was getting an early lunch.


End file.
